


Falling

by MR01



Category: Castle Rock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cheating because Dennis is still married but yolo, I'm kidding . It's still cheating though, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Some Plot, smut in the second half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: When Dennis entered the showers room at 3:23 A.M. because of course it just had to be his turn to patrol tonight. He didn't expect to hear water running as if a faucet were on or see steam coax him closer, despite his better judgement.Trepidation. But someone's gotta do it. And he's trying to mentally console himself. Thinking that for once in his life he's getting paid well. That things are finally looking up. On the other hand he really, really abhors Shawshank Prison.
Relationships: The Kid | Shawshank Prisoner/Dennis Zalewski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Castle Rock' but I really love it.

* * *

'Would it kill you to smile a little.' Dennis crumbles the sticky-note in distaste.

He had offered to switch shifts with his colleague even though she often got on his nerves with her little snide comments. 

Still he respects her and they've worked enough long hours together to tolerate each other.

And he could do with the extra cash. She earned more due to it being the graveyard shift.

At first the time had passed by quickly. He drank some coffee and ate a donut. 

Even bought a bag of chips and caught up on a TV show.

Life was nice for a second.

Then it went back to stagnant, boring even.

Minutes flew by as he heard a replay of the score of a two day old baseball game.

Kept an eye on the monitors. Scanning the cameras with interest for a while. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

So he opened a book on Lawyering 101 because he had been kinda serious about wanting to get outta this town and doing something with his life.

Therefore he had asked Henry half-assed-like in fashion but his motto was that you never got anywhere in life without asking questions.

And maybe that hotshot defense lawyer will pull through or he might not. Who knows but that he is leaving Castle Rock soon is a simple fact.

A matter of time and just a little more savings to be on a better footing.

After his kid was born and his new fast friend, kind-of, maybe one day. Genuinely a friend 'Nick' is out of this hellhole too.

Because no one deserves this. What he went through. He doesn't even think he can begin to imagine how much it must be affecting the poor guy.

But he made him a promise and his own mind. He is getting the kid out of here. Even if it means his dying breath.

And now he is sort of dosing off. Book falling from his lap and clattering to the floor with a harsh thunk sound.

He almost manages to scare the shit outta himself as he jumps up in his rolley chair.

Eyes blinking slowly as he wipes at his own saliva with his jacket and wonders if he should text his wife. Then he thinks better on it because no one in their right mind would be awake at this hour.

Unless they are getting paid or dicked down probably. 

He sits up on his chair a little straighter when he sees the schedule. He has to walk the left wing of the prison still. Having done the right side earlier.

And he thinks he might as well just get it done. Over with now otherwise he might forget completely or worse put it off until it's cutting it close to shift change.

Grabbing a flashlight and low-key wishing he'd brought something to snack on he walks down the first of many hallways.

* * *

The first couple of cells he comes across have inmates dead asleep in their beds.

A few have inmates walking back from taking a leak. Whilst one or two are talking in their sleep.

About chicken pot pie for one and how coding is just as much of an art expression as slam poetry or ceramics.

And okay some nights in Shashank have it's moments. Still he feels awful for some of these prisoners.

The cells are for a lack of meaner words atrocious and uninhabitable in the worst of cases. 

To the point where the people here should have a tetanus shot as a basic human right.

The random, violent beatings at the hands of some guards. The silence that comes with the territory from both other inmates and a blind eye from the other staff members.

Prison isn't supposed to be a holiday stay or a vacation but it's the same old song that just keeps on playing here that is driving him up a wall.

He's growing so damn sick and tired of the injustice and corruption he not only sees in this place but also this town.

On the plus side he is almost done with his walk.

That's what he had thought up until he heard it. Noise, sounds coming from the restrooms.

Dennis slowly reaches for his gun, keeping the safety lock in place.

He remembers the last time he went trigger-happy. This time he has rubber bullets as an extra precaution though.

He cannot afford to get chewed out or to kill someone right now. Accidentally or not.

When Dennis entered the showers room at 3:23 A.M. because of course it just had to be his turn to patrol tonight. He didn't expect to hear water running as if a faucet were on or see steam coax him closer, despite his better judgement.

Trepidation. But someone's gotta do it. And he's trying to mentally console himself.

Thinking that for once in his life he's getting paid well. That things are finally looking up. On the other hand he really, really abhors Shawshank Prison.

* * *

"H-hello. Anyone here? I have a weapon.." He mentally chastised himself because out-loud he sounds just as scared, unsure as he feels and he's a corrections officer. He should be braver than this.

Likes to think that he normally is.

But give him a break. He is pretty sure he's in a prison from Hell and it's not all exactly sunshine and rainbows outside right now. 

Just a bunch of clouds and some stars, a half-moon out tonight.

He is so glad he left his pocket taser upstairs in the monitor room because this could have been a tricky situation.

That's when he sees him. The Kid. Nick in all his tall, naked glory and damn is he something out of this world.

But that thinking is so incredibly inappropriate especially since Dennis doesn't even know half the things this dude's been through.

And second of all. This time he is rooted in place. Incapable of moving instead of running for the hills like the first time they met in that dark, freezing dungeon because let's be honest that's what it was-is.

"Uh..Hi there." Nick waves. He looks refreshed despite his words. Like he's a whole new person. 

A brief, sunny smile to his features and all Dennis can really focus on are soap suds falling from his dark brown hair.

That and the way his eyes almost appear to glow in this darkness.

And if Dennis's heart cannot decide whether to keep beating or come to a full stop.

Well it had been a dilemma up until Nick's wicked, all teeth smile sure just decided it for him.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Dennis immediately puts his gun away. Letting out a sigh of relief because thank God it wasn't a criminal or a bad guy, it's just Nick.

Still that doesn't stop him from backing up a step or two. Averting his eyes slowly as he tries to look anywhere but at the kid.

And he is scanning the dark room looking for a towel.

The poor guy deserves some privacy. Still for the time being he is stuck here.

He finds none in sight. Only small bottles of expensive looking shampoo and he briefly wondered if Henry brought them over.

He is his lawyer after all. Maybe he was just being nice. 

Pretty odd of Shawshank to approve such a request for accommodations but stranger things have happened here.

Plus maybe the new warden had a tiny bit of goodness in her heart.

Still.

Getting back to the point. Dennis doesn't want to alert the other inmates because that would be a national disaster.

Or worse, the guards because he wants to puke just picturing what they might do. But just how the heck did the kid get out of his cell or find his way here.

"Don't worry, I haven't hurt anyone." 

Dennis he can't help but think the word 'yet' is on the tip of Nick's tongue. 

He does not press further because the next words out of his mouth tug on his heartstrings.

"I just wanted to feel clean." Nick spoke up as if he could actually read his mind and Dennis simultaneously feels reassured yet confused.

"That's fine. Not fine. Not by a mile but you know what I mean. How'd you get out in the first place?"

Nick smiles as he looks directly at him and suddenly Dennis is a little warm all over. He knows he should really cut that out.

"You forgot to lock my cell. I was too preoccupied hoping that you'd be the one to find me to say something sooner." As he spoke he took a couple of steps towards the pouring water.

Throwing his head back, exposing his neck as he shut his eyes.

Putting on a show.

And Dennis is pretty sure that he just spoke blasphemy as he took in the wonderful view.

"I'm so fucked." Dennis looked away from him then, ignoring all of Nick's nudeness for the time being as his mind focused on everything else.

The possibility of being fired, sued even, probably. He's not a lawyer yet, he has no idea.

Is this harassment? Does it count if he's so freaking attracted.

He has to get his thoughts out of the gutter. Focus. His mind is simply ignoring him and leading to a dark place.

Thoughts.

Of getting divorced. He loves his wife but could their relationship survive this?

He will not be a bum or a deadbeat Dad, his own father was absent unless he needed money from him. 

For his part Dennis is off in his own little world. Diving headfirst into straight up panicking in the middle of the inmates' shower room but this is as good of a time as any.

He's so far gone inside his own mind that by the time the water has shut off and the only noises are his breathing, far off snoring and a buzz of flies or some other bug it's too late.

Nick is standing still behind him. Towering over him, a heavy looming presence but it is not fear that he's experiencing.

"Take it" 

The words are whispered softly against his skin. Sending goosebumps all throughout his body and all he can do is look over his shoulder.

Up at this beautiful creature and wonder just what he needs safekeeping that he cannot hold onto himself.

"I'm sorry, what?" He turns to face him fully.

"Your badge fell at my feet." At the words Nick bends low to get it and surely enough Dennis can see his ID and keys held tightly in his long, slender fingers.

But he's also a little busy watching him closely. Nick looking up at him and for fuck's sake if it is not just the hottest thing Dennis has seen in his life.

He's so sorry to his wife mentally but fuck if she were in his shoes she might have even agreed.

"Th-thanks, I'll be more careful next time." He backed up a little bit before Nick's face wandered a little too close to his dick. Not that it would have been so much of a problem under different circumstances.

"Come here." Nick stands to his full height in seconds and Dennis is reminded of a cobra but it's him who's hypnotized almost because he's definitely the one walking up to him.

Standing on his toes and if he doesn't stop this right now he might do something really stupid.

It feels like they only stayed in place for milliseconds because the next thing his brain registered is soft lips against his own and rushed hands simultaneously clawing yet gripping at his clothes.

Then there's a tongue inside his mouth and he thinks he just might loose it.

The next thing he knows is the pressure of Nick's large hand over his clothed, rapidly hardening cock and fuck it feels like heaven.

"Why mmh why are you doing this? You don't have to. I won't rat you out. You're almost free. You shouldn't be risking it logically." 

Dennis tried to stifle a moan when Nick got inside his pants. It only worked successfully anyway when Nick kissed him again.

Swallowing his sounds, looking cocky and greedy all at once.

"I wanted to repay you." Nick tugs at him slowly. Movements measured as he speeds up. Feeling pre-come on his fingers. "Just you." 

"A fruit basket once you were out could have gotten the message across." Dennis tried to laugh at his own stupid joke but he almost comes when he sees Nick get on his knees.

Replacing his hands for his mouth. Taking him in delicately. Mumbling the words 'delicious' and 'beautiful' after he pulled off of him before kissing his head.

Licking it teasingly before winking up at him before looking completely serious the next moment. Leaving Dennis almost delirious as he runs his fingers through Nick's hair.

Trying not to grip him too tightly or thrust all the way in no matter how much he wants to until Nick does it for him.

Taking him all the way in the moment his wet fingers circle his needy hole. 

Plunging forward like he knows exactly what he's doing, how to please and Dennis wants to stop things right then and there because holy goodness what if, how could Nick, this kid not be traumatized.

But then Nick is pulling away completely. Strings of saliva and pre-come attaching them before Nick wipes his mouth with the back of his left hand.

Mumbling that he'd like to fuck him now. Before kissing his hip bone. Holding him in place as he stands up.

Before saying that this is okay, that he wants this as if he could read his thoughts and wants to go about dispelling his worries or concerns.

Telling him to bend over slightly as he says 'let me see you' before he's on his knees again and no he did not just stick his tongue up his..oh.

Oh fuck.

And he's not done yet because he has Dennis saying some unholy words, make the kind of sounds respectable people pretend not to know.

Then he's adding his fingers in the mix. Adding one then two and three just to see if he can take 'em. Fucking him with purpose.

Making him gasp and cry out in pleasure. And who gave him the right.

Because he is pretty sure he's going to come.

All before Dennis even has the real thing. But by the time he thinks he can't hold off anymore he feels Nick's cock align with his hole.

Moving in. Taking a moment then fucking him hard. Nick's teeth grazing his neck when he thrusts back trying to meet him halfway.

Not sure he can focus on anything else much anymore but the sensations.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

When Dennis comes to it is to the sight of one of his colleagues beating the everliving shit out of an inmate on a CCTV camera. 

God, someone should swoop in an save these people.

Sure most have probably done some awful things but they are paying their dues to society and this kind of treatment. On a daily- routine basis it is just uncalled for, inhumane.

Still he knows he won't be the one to do it. He is already risking it all, one person at a time.

Dennis looks around startled by the bright lights and notices a few facts right away.

It's the day shift judging by the time on the wall and his girl's running late.

He is thankfully fully clothed and in his station for one thing. Feeling fatigue yet high all at once.

Like he just ran a mile or two. And he's outta breath. His heart beating like jackrabbit.

He doesn't know what he's doing, like at all as he bolts out of his chair and towards the kid's cell. 

Dennis needs answers or an assurance maybe. That he is a vile, evil fuck because reason or not he knows what it'd look like.

That he had all of the power and what he did was just not right.

Or that nothing happened and he simply had an inappropriate dream about someone he wasn't supposed to, that he is innocent.

Either way he finds himself in front of Nick's cell in record time. 

With one or two of the nearby guards raising some eyebrows because this time he had not even acknowledged them.

He opened his cell without bothering to explain himself. Looking at the kid, the devilishly handsome creature in a confined space he sure does not belong in.

"Have you slept at all?" 

Nick's eyes widened a fraction as he stared up at Dennis from his seated position on the floor. 

"I rarely do. I don't need much as it is." Dennis opens then shuts his mouth.

Nick's voice is like honey and he hands down thinks this is the most words he's heard from him since they met.

With Dennis taking a cautious look around before taking only one step closer. Holding his hands up in surrender as he kneels before him.

"I am so sorry if I hurt you."

Dennis tried his best to keep eye contact as he spoke but then he heard a genuine chuckle and saw him throw his head back as if Nick meant it when he said.

"You? Never." 

Then the kid's reaching for him and Dennis is frozen in place. His heart and brain coming to a complete halt as he feels Nick's cool hand against his face.

Thumb gently caressing his cheek as if he seemed to be taking pity on him, trying to reassure him.

"I have to go." At that moment his phone goes off. A text from his wife saying that he hurry home so they could finally catch up on 'The Mandalorian' because apparently baby Yoda.

And he's torn between wanting to kiss this kid until the end of this century.

Get him out of here and somewhere better like Canada or Arizona, he doesn't know just somewhere else where people can show him what compassion is for once in his life.

He thinks he might go getting himself fired because he can't do this anymore. And start banking in on that (his hope for moral high ground) for a bit until he finishes up his packing.

Dennis stands up. Mumbled something about breakfast and began walking away.

Hearing the loud door shut behind him.

Not even all that sure he was being coherent as he did so up until he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Excuse me, you clearly dropped something." 

When Dennis turns around he spins on his heel so quick he is kinda certain he gave himself whiplash. 

His heart just about stops as he sees Nick looking up at him. Innocence shining in his eyes but Dennis can see it plain as day, a hint of a self satisfied smile.

Everything just comes flooding back to him as he brushed his skin, feeling his pulse and the plastic of his ID against the cold metal.

"I uh, yeah..I understand. Thanks." Dennis pulls his hand away quickly, grounded in place however.

Reluctant to go now that he sees Nick looking so composed yet untethered behind these bars.

Like he could simply walk off into the sunset whenever he chose. Could take in the dead of night like he did earlier. Like he knows what he wants and what he's doing.

"I'll be seeing you, officer Zalewski."


End file.
